


Pain

by angelette



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/angelette
Summary: Trilla's transformation to become the Second Sister starts with pain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



When the pain first comes, Trilla doesn’t expect it to be so scorching. She doesn’t expect Cere’s betrayal to burn even hotter, gnawing a hole inside her heart.

The pain isn’t static. It can seep into her ribcage where her dreams nest. It can destroy all the promises of a hopeful future. It can choke everything soft and warm with its dark tendrils.

Numbness, a hard edge, and hatred can ease her suffering. So Trilla creates a monster that can guide her in the darkness.

Maybe one day if she lets go of the pain, she might escape the monster.


End file.
